Empty Memories Pt I
by TheTalontedOne
Summary: The Titans meet a young man from the future claiming to be Cyborg and Raven's son. Slade finds out and sets up an attack to kill the young man and the Titans once and for all. Couples RS & BBT Read and you'll see why I didn't put CR
1. The New Kid

I decided to revise this story and make it a LOT better and longer than it was and somethings will be changed too, with a sequel to follow it that explains things from this story.

Disclaimer: (insert smart-ass response here)

This story is set where the Titans are adults. Robin is now Nightwing and is married to Starfire. BB and Terra are married. Cyborg and Raven decide to stay best friends, and aren't married to anyone. Another thing is that Raven can fully control her powers and not have to worry about her emotions.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Oh well, a man can dream.

Jump City 2024, the future. At S.T.A.R. labs there is a major experiment taking place in a dimly lit room. There are computers everywhere, and the only light available is coming from the neon buttons and screens.

A young man is standing in an open area away from the computers, and his face is hidden by the shadows as he talks to a middle-aged man in front of him. The man had silvery hair that was slicked back, he had blue eyes and a few wrinkles on his face. His white trench-coat had a name tag on it that said Dr. Lee.

"Are you sure this is going to work doc?" The young man asked as he held up a small, black, rectangular remote with many small buttons on it and a screen at the top of it.

"It's still experimental. For all I know, you could end up in the ice age. The question is, are you willing to go through with it because if it does work, you may not be able to come back; and if you can't then you know what'll have to be done." Dr. Lee said.

"Yeah, I know." The young man said as he turned around and pressed several buttons on the remote.

As he hit the last button a small vortex appeared in front of him. The grew larger and larger until it filled one side of the room. The young man stood in awe as he saw a mixture of blues and whites rotating in a counterclockwise motion as lighting surged through it.

"It's now or never." He said before jumping in making a bright white flash appear making Dr. Lee turn his head and cover his eyes.

The room was dark again as Dr. Lee looked at the area where the vortex was.

"Good luck." He said as he turned around and began his work.

Jump City 2004, the present. At S.T.A.R. labs the same portal opened up on the roof of the building. A bright flash appeared and vanished in an instant. When it was gone, the young man was standing in it's place.

He looked up and saw the sun floating in the sky. As he looked around, he saw that the buildings had changed. Everything was different, everything was...out of date.

"It worked." The young man said with a smile.

He took a deep breath to enjoy the warmth of the sun, but his peace was ended by the sound of explosions below him.

"Let's do this."

"Titans! Move!" Nightwing yelled as he dodged a blast from one of the gang members.

The Titans were facing a gang who follow the ways of their leader Slade, calling themselves The Diablos. Their attire was similar to Slades, except their masks were all black with an orange "S" in the middle of it. Orange claw scratches were seen on their chests. Some would have one, and others would more to determine their rank. They had the best in technology; even better than Nightwing and Cyborg. They're out to destroy the Teen Titans, once and for all!

So far the fight was in favor of the gang. Each Titan was too busy looking out for each other, and unable to concentrate any type of attack on the Diablos. One member nailed Nightwing from behind, making him fall to his knees. The leader of the gang aimed his gun at the fallen Nightwing and fired.

"Nightwing!" Starfire screamed.

The others looked up and saw the explosion. As the smoke cleared, they saw someone standing in front of Nightwing. He wore an attire similar to Nightwing's, except he had dark lavender gloves that cut-off at the fingers. His boots were split into two colors, black on the inside, and purple on the outside. His utility belt was stylish and gray with a sharp-edged "T" on the buckle. Just as Nightwing has a bird on his chest, the young man had on also, but of a amethyst falcon, who's wings stretched over his shoulders and his muscle-definition was outlined in the same color and a white cape that faded to dark purple at the end of the tips of the cape. His skin tone was caramel-colored, with short, forward-pointed, black hair and teal colored eyes.

"Whoa, looks like Nightwing has a fan." BB whispered to Cy.

Nightwing looked up to see the person who saved his life.

"Thanks." He said as he stood up behind him, but the young man didn't respond to him.

"Hey! Who are you?!" The leader of the gang said, but he didn't answer him either.

"Get out of our way! The Titans are ours!"

"If you want the Titans, you'll have to go through me." He said in a slightly deep tone.

"It speaks." The head gang member said with a smile. "Get him!" He said as his followers ran at him.

The young man lowered his head and smiled as they ran closer to him.

"Get back." He said to Nightwing.

"I won't let you fight alone." Nightwing said, as he stood up next to the young man.

"Move!" He said, while pushing Nightwing out of the way.

One of the gang members tried a right punch, but he grabbed it. He tripped him and sent him in the air...but in slow-motion! The young man turned, while standing and did a spinning sidekick while the gang member was in the air and hit him in the mid-section sending him corkscrewing into the ground.

"Okay, that breaks all the laws of physics!" Terra said.

He turned and saw another punch, he dodged it, then ducked another one. He then, did Nightwing's patented backflip-kick. He modified it in mid-air and came around with a front dropkick. He landed and threw a grappling hook at the gang member and threw him through a wall! He stood their looking, but turned around and did a left sweep and caught another member. He punched him in the face as his was frozen in the air and went spinning right past the leader who stood there furious that his team was losing.

"WHOO!!! I like this guy!" Cyborg said.

3 more gang members ran towards the young man with electric swords, the young man slung his hands down and a nightstick came from each hand. They attacked him with the swords at blinding speed, but he blocked each one as if he knew what move they were going to do before they did.

As the fight went on, someone had tapped into the security cameras outside of S.T.A.R. labs to watch the fight. His eyes were slanted as he watched in anger, while his prized fighters were being dismantled by one person.

The young man connected the nightsticks while blocking them, did a spin and swept them with his staff. He did another spin, he separated the staff and threw each nightstick at the two outside gang members hitting them in the head; but he also did a dropkick nailing the one in the middle sending all 3 of them skidding along the ground.

The gang leader was left, he ran towards the young man. He attacked with a flurry of punches and kicks, but he mimicked each attack making them, useless. They both did a spinning crescent kick, but the young man's was stronger. He did a jumping, spinning crescent kick, but the gang leader ducked it. The young man rebounded by nailing him with the leg that was on the inside. He ran at the gang leader and did a right, jumping roundhouse, but he ducked that also. The young man rebounded again by spinning in mid-air and nailed him with his left leg and hit him in the face sending him flying to his followers.

The young man walked away, but all of them stood up. He shook his head and jumped in the air. He started a spin and threw 3 ice disks at them, then on the other spin his arm had turned into a sonic cannon. He blasted them with Nightwing and Cyborg's sonic boom!

"He just did our sonic boom!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"And with one hand." Nightwing said.

"Who is this guy?" BB questioned.

He nailed all of them, but a few gang members who ran away. The young man landed and exhaled as if it was just a warm-up. As the Titans began walking towards him, he threw a boomerang that looked like a talon at Nightwing, but caught it with ease.

"Hey! Why did you do that?!" Starfire exclaimed.

He said nothing, but charged at Nightwing. He attacked him, but Nightwing dodged the attacks. The fight ended with both of them punching each other's fist. He smiled at Nightwing's ability to dodge his attacks.

"You're good, better than the last time we fought."

"What are you talking about?"

As the Titans left with the young man, a shadowy figure was still watching them on the cameras. He slammed his fist down and grunted in anger while the remaining members of his gang arrived.

"We're sorry master Slade! Please forgive us! It won't happen again I promise!" The highest ranking member said while they begged on their hands and knees with their heads lowered to him.

"I know you won't." Slade said as he picked up a gun and shot each last remaining member.

Slade turned back around and began re-watching the footage from the cameras.

"I know there's something familiar about him, I just can't put my finger on it." He pondered in his head as he saw a small flash at the top of the screen.

"What was that?!" He asked out loud with wide eyes.

He switched cameras and went to the roof camera and saw the wormhole that the young man came out of.

"No way! It can't be!" He exclaimed as he moved to another camera on the roof to get a good look at him.

"He looks familiar. I know I've seen him or someone that looks like him before." He said while looking down at the fight on the other cameras on his multi-monitor computer.

After a few minutes of watching and pondering, he saw where he had seen the resemblance. He began to laugh evilly as a plan began to form in the back of his head.

"Well my young friend, you may have gotten the best of me this time, but next time will be a different matter."

End Of Chapter 1.


	2. Meet Talon

All of them didn't take their eyes off of the young man the whole time back to the tower. He didn't notice because his gaze would look out of the window of the T-Jet and back to the time travel remote.

"Is it just me, or does he look familiar?" BB asked Terra.

"You're right, he does." Terra said while looking back at the young man.

They all got out after the T-Jet landed. The mysterious youth was the last one off as he followed them inside.

"We're here. So, who are you?" Nightwing asked as they walked in the main room.

"I'll tell you Nightwing, then you can tell the others should be told to them. If that's okay with the rest of you."

They nodded in agreement and watched as he and Nightwing walked to the far end of the room. Beast Boy moved behind the others and transformed into a bloodhound so he could hear their private conversation. "What's so special about Nightwing that gives him the right to know everything and not us?" He thought.

"Well, now it's just you an me. I wanna know everything starting with who you are."

"My name is Talon."

"Talon huh? Catcy, real catchy." Nightwing said with a smile. "Okay. What your real name?"

"Conner Stone."

"Stone. Stone. Why does that name sound so familiar?"

"It should sound familiar, because Victor Stone is my father. You call him Cyborg."

Nightwing's was in shock when he heard that the young man in front him was his best friend's son. So was Beast Boy. He looked up at Cy in complete awe.

"What?" Cy asked when he saw BB looking at him

"Nothing dude." BB said and went back to listening to what they were saying.

"I came here from 20 years in the future." Talon said as he turned towards the window to look at the city.

"Whoa. Why?" Nightwing asked as he did the same thing.

"I came to save my father's life."

"What?! Cy dies?! How?! When?!"

"I'll get to that, but the Titans were never the same again after his death. You disbanded the group. You and Starfire went to the Justice League, Terra and BB went solo, and Raven. Well, she was never the same again."

"Yeah, Cyborg and Raven were always close."

"They were closer than you think, because Raven is my mother."

Nightwing stumbled back a few steps before gaining composure. BB nearly swallowed his tongue when he heard the news. He looked at Cy and Rae, then shook his head in disbelief.

"Now that you mention it. I can see that Raven is your mother. The thought did cross my mind since your skin tone is lighter than your father's." He said as Talon gave a small smile, but soon faded.

"Anyway, two days from now, you and the other Titans will be in a fight against Overload. My father will save my mother's life. After the battle and you guys are back at the tower, my mom will be in her room thinking about all the times that they had been there for each other. My father went into her room to check on her, and well they weren't seen until the morning."

"Oh okay. That's when-"Nightwing trailed off.

"Yes. However, three months after that night, you all were in another battle in a construction site against the Hive. My father died when he pushed Terra from under a bunch of steel beams. They crushed him to death. My mother cried for days after it because she lost him and because she never did get to tell him that he was going to be a father."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too, but I'm giving my father another chance to live. Plus my mom is drifting away from me."

"What do you mean?"

"After my dad died, she would to go into her mirror to remember the times that they had together, but now she's going in more and more; and spending less and less time in the real world. That's why I need your help. I came here to tell you this so you could prevent his death. You trained me and I trust no one more than you."

"I promise that I won't let you down."

"Thank you. I knew I could count on you." Talon said as he pulled out the remote so he could go back to his own time. He pressed the appropriate buttons that would send him back to his time, but when he pressed the button to activate the portal, it never came.

"Crap!"

"What's wrong?"

"My time travel device isn't working. Damn!" He said as he hit the remote a few times. "It's still experimental." Dr. Lee's words rang inside of Talon's head.

"Great. Just great. I guess I'm stuck here until I can fix this thing." He said as he put up the remote.

"By the way, how did you get hold of the ability to travel through time?"

"S.T.A.R. labs was experimenting on it. So when I heard about it, I took the chance. I just hope that the others can handle things while I'm gone." Talon sighed as he turned his head and looked out the window again.

"Others?" Nightwing as with one eyebrow raised.

"The other Titans."

"I thought you said I disbanded the Titans."

"You did, but I made a new team. So I went out and searched for young heroes to help me. The new team consists of me, you and Starfire's daughter Phoenix, Skid-mark who is the son of Kid Flash, Bulls-eye who is the daughter of Speedy, Chameleon who is the son of BB and Terra."

"Sounds like you've got a winning team." Nightwing said with a smile.

"Yeah, we are a great team."

"One thing I've been wondering is how you did those awesome moves. I mean they defy all the laws of physics."

"Well as you know, Raven is my mom so I have her powers, but they're not as strong as hers. My powers I can use at free will. I use my powers to hold my opponent in place long enough to deliver a stronger attack. That's why when you saw me fight, how those guys stayed floating in the air instead of falling to the ground. Even though I have her powers, your training, and utility belt, I felt that something was missing. So I decided to follow in my father's footsteps. I underwent the same type of technological changes that my father went through, but I use nanotechnology. That's why I still look human, it mixes in with my body. And also why I was able to do you patented Sonic Boom by myself."

"Yeah, I wondered how you knew to do that move."

"Well since I'm going to stay here, I might as well introduce myself to the team. Just remember to tell them only the essentials and nothing more."

"You just remember to watch out for your mom since she can read minds."

"I know."

BB changed back into his human form as they were walking closer to the others. Nightwing introduced Talon to everyone. He told them everything that he could, however BB knew everything but didn't tell the others either. Talon looked at his mother, but quickly looked away when she looked at him. She sensed something familiar about him, but blew it off thinking that he was from the future so he would know her.

"I'm hungry. Got any waffles?" Talon asked.

"Waffles?! You are a man after my own taste!" Cy said running to the fridge.

"Like father like son." BB said quietly to Nightwing.

"What?! How do you know that?!"

"I turned into a bloodhound and overheard everything." BB said sheepishly.

"Don't tell them okay. Especially Cyborg and Raven."

"You got it dude."

The others gathered around the table and ate. Cyborg and Talon were sitting next to each other and eating like one another. BB and Nightwing were shaking their heads seeing Cy's son next to him and he didn't even notice the resemblance between them.

End Of Chapter 2.


	3. Slip Of The Tongue

**Blackshield**: Yes, I like this revised version a lot better since my writing skills have improved greatly since writing the original.

**Raven002**: No, I didn't erase it. I just wanted to make a better version of this story since it's the only story that I'm in (Talon) and I want it to be much better and longer too.

**Eilian Rhoss**: Thank you, I'm glad that you like the story. Just one thing, please don't say keep it up. It makes me feel like you're expecting me to fail or have been failing and am just starting to good.

**InsaneLynx**: Sorry, BB won't be playing match-maker. You'll just have to see what happens. I promise that you won't be disappointed.

**angelicdhampir2oo4**: Sorry it took me so long, but other stories popped in my mind and this was put on the back-burner.

**Calico Magick**: coughyeahcough. Trunks is my fav character too. You'll see that Nightwing won't be like Goku since he's not the focus.

**Silver Foxglove**: Well I finally have another chapter for you to read.

**Youkiaofdaundrworld**: Thank you, and here's an update to go with it.

Disclaimer: whatever.

"Dinner was great Talon." Terra said while picking up her plate and putting it in the sink.

"Thanks, but I learned from Cyborg." He replied while gathering the rest of the dishes up to put them with the rest of them.

"How did you learn from me?" Cy asked, still a bit confused on the matter.

"In the future, you--The Teen Titans took me in. I was a troubled kid with telekinetic abilities. Instead of using them a life of crime, you and Nightwing helped me out as Raven helped me with my powers. Mine pale in comparison to hers though, that's why you and him focused on my physical skills and fighting abilities." He said, feeling Raven's eyes focused on him the whole time.

"Okay, I finally get it." Cyborg said as he nodded a reassuring nod.

"I'll take care of the dishes Talon." BB said.

Talon started to object, but B insisted. Terra joined her husband at the sink and began washing dishes with him. Nightwing, Starfire and Cyborg had moved over to the couch to see what was on the television, and Raven stayed at the table in the kitchen to finish her tea. At first, Beast Boy and Terra were washing the dishes, but soon it escelated into a soap/water fight as they began throwing water and soap suds at each other before sharing a deep kiss. The others watched and shook their heads before returning to what they were doing. Starfire leaned her head on Nightwing's shoulder and scooted closer to him as he looked at Cy as if he was asking for advice. Cy just smiled, shook his head and mouthed "You're on your own."

After taking a deep breath, Talon looked around to see his predecessors in crime-fighting, and especially his parents in their natural environment at home.

"So this is what it was like before I was born?" He asked himself as he watched. "I'll make sure that it stays like this."

Having said that, he walked to the entrance door and walked in the elevator. He pressed the 'roof' button and enjoyed the peacefule ride to the top of the tower. The night was calm and quiet as he walked to the edge and perched himself on it. (Like Spider-Man does).

"You're as beautiful now as you are in the future mom. I'll make sure that dad is there to enjoy it. Although it'll require a sacrifice." He said while pulling out a locket with a picture of Raven as she is in the future and a picture of his father. He tightened his grip around it after closing it as a tear rolled down his cheek.

He took a deep breath, but before he could exhale, he heard footsteps approaching him. He turned to see Raven walk up and join him on his left side. Talon leaned to the right while looking at his mother with cautious eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to read your mind. I respect your privacy." She calmly said, letting Talon exhale in relief.

The two sat looking at the revolving city lights flicker on and off in random order. A gentle breeze blew by as they enjoyed the tranquility of the night.

"So...is the future much different than this?" Raven asked, breaking the silence.

"Not really. The buildings are taller and fancier then they are. Beside that, no."

"How are the new Titans?"

"The same there as you all are here."

"I feel sorry for you." Raven slurred, making Talon chuckle.

There was a long pause after he finished chuckling. Talon looked back at the city, but Raven was looking at him.

"There's something about your eyes." She said, making his eyebrows narrow slightly as he looked at her.

"What about 'em?"

"I don't know, I can't put my finger on it, but I've seen them before and teal eyes are something I would remember."

"Quick Talon, think of something to keep her from guessing who you really are." He thought as he continued looking at his mother in the eyes, but just like his father, he was lost in them.

Raven had her chance to read his mind to find out if Talon was really telling the truth, but she kept her word as they looked at each other.

"Have you ever gone out on the city just for enjoyment?" He asked as he snapped out of his trance.

"No, not really. Most of the time we go to the city is to protect it or when we need something."

"Then I think you should. It's good for you." He said with a smile as he stood up, holding his hand out for her.

She took him up on his offer as he helped her up. "So a nice, quiet flight around the city before returning?" She asked.

"No, flying doesn't get you the feel of the city since you can fly over any of the buildings. I mean Sky-Lining." He said while a sly smile.

Cy and the others were sitting and watching a movie, when they saw Raven and Talon--who was being guided by Raven's powes across the lake.

"I wonder where they're going." Nighting said as they all watched...especially Cy.

"What are you really up to?" He thought as his eyes focused on Talon before getting up and walking away from the others.

"Where to?" Raven asked Talon as he pointed to the nearest skyscraper.

She nodded and took them both to the top of it.

"Whoa, we certainly are up high." Raven said jokingly. "So how do we 'sky-line?"

"No you, me." He replied making her raise an eyebrow.

"In the future, you helped me with my powers, but they're not as powerful as yours are. I _can_ fly, but it takes longer to do since you said in the future that my true power is laying dorment. Instead of waiting for it to awaken, I chose another method of getting around."

"Why did you just take the T-Car or any other means of transportation?"

"They were fine in the beginning, but I wanted something that gave me a feeling of freedom and I found it in sky-lining. In my arms are grappling claws instead of hooks. They shoot out and can pierce anything so it has a tough hold while going around the city. I had them installed with my cybernetic arms when I followed after Cyborg." He said as he showed her the claws that appeared from a smal flap. "You ready?"

"Excuse me?"

"Hop on, I'll show you the city from a view that you've never seen."He smirked as h leaned down for her to get on him.

She moved behind him, then wrapped her arms around his neck. Talon looked around the taking the the sites under him before doing a nosedive off of the building. Raven's eyes were open as wide as can be as they fell at an incredible speed. Just before they hit the ground, Talon shot a line out into a neighboring building and swung up with expert timing.

"It's a rush huh?!" He exclaimed as he looked back at her.

"Y-You could say that." Raven responded as she tried to catch her breath.

She felt small gushes of hair as they moved through the city. Her eyes were amazed at how it looked as they weaved in and out of the maze of buildingings. They way it felt was very unique and she wanted more. Like a little kid at the carnival, she asked Talon to go faster and he obeyed.

"I'll give you the works." He said and began to move as fast as he could, much to Raven's enjoyment. Talon looked back and saw something that he truly missed; his mother's smile. He turned up the hear and began to flip and twirl gracefully like an acrobat in-between swings. Raven was surprised that with her added body-weight, the he was able to adjust so quickly to it and move like it was nothing.

Back at the Tower, Nightwing and the others were watching Cy pace back and forth at a feverish pace.

"C'mon Cy, you're overreacting." Nightwing said, trying to calm his cybernetic friend down.

"I don't know what it is, but I don't trust him man!" Cy fumed.

"I'm sure there's a good reason why Raven left with him." Starfire said.

"And what would that be?!"

"Ooh, I'd say that someone is a little, oh, jealous." BB smirked as he and Terra gave Cy the same smile.

"Shut up!" He yelled like a little kid before storming off to his room.

Everyone watched him until he was out of sight, then laughed knowing full-well that he was jealous.

"I guess we should be getting back to the Tower, I'm sure Cy and the other's are wondering where we are by now." Raven said as she and Talon were resting on another building's roof..

Talon nodded and shot a line out, but before he could head back, he and Raven heard gunshots. They looked down to see a gunfight between to rival gangs, the Skorpions and Thunderheads.

"Great just what we needed.to ruin a peaceful evening." Raven groaned.

"What are you talking about? This'll be fun!" Talon expressed before jumping off the building to fall straight down on the gangs.

"That's something that Cyborg would do, not surprised that he would be the same since he was trained by him _and_ Nightwing." Raven said to herself, before joining him.

"Look out! It's Nightwing!" A gang member from the Skorpions said as he looked up when he finished reloading his gun.

Talon landed in the middle of both of the gangs that were behind overturned cars who had stopped firing when they saw him land.

"That's not Nightwing! That's another one of those wanna-be's!" A Thunderhead said before he began firing.

Talon's head was lowered, but a smile was on his face as he looked up with purple, glowing eyes and stopped the bullets in there place, before sending them back at incredible speed to the nearest gang members guns in front of him. He looked back with his eyes still alive and used his powers to knock away the other gang's guns.

"Get him!" The Skorpion and Thunderhead leader yelled at the same time as all the gang members teamed up to fight Talon.

Raven had just floated down to see Talon taking on all the members. She was about to help, seeing that he was greatly outnumbered, but stopped when she watched him fight. It was almost like a rerun of when she first saw him when he took on the Diablos. He was using angelic moves to avoid any attacks from the gangs while stiking back with force. He was like a mighty river, flowing gracefully in motion, but with a stong effect at the end. All of them were being held up like she first saw him doing with his powers as he used fancy moves to take them down After each one was taken down, he tied each one up and hung them on lightpoles.

"That's it?" He smirked before turning to see Raven standing there with her head cocked to the side and her hands on her hips. He shrugged and began walking to her.

Her expression went from one of annoyance, to one of concern when she saw his left side turn red.

"What happened?" She asked, making him raise an eyebrow.

She pointed at his injury and he was surprised to see one at all. He sat down and lifted up his shirt to reveal a hole with blood slowly pouring out from his muscular abdomen.

"I guess I missed one." He chuckled as Raven knelt down to heal him, but looked up at him with angry eyes.

"He's just like Cyborg, not wanting to face the real issue." She thought as she healed him.

"Thanks mom." He said as he put his shirt back down.

"Mom?" Raven asked in shock.

"Smooth move Einstein." He thought to himself. "I-I would call you that becuase you took care of me like a mother because I was so young when you guys took me in."

Raven looked at him cautiously with those piercing eyes of hers for a few seconds to see if his face would change, but they didn't and she eventually nodded. "We should head back now."

By the time they got back to the tower, the others had gone to bed for the night.

"Thanks for the nice ride, and you're right I should enjoy myself more." She said before walking off to her room.

Talon watched his mom walk off. To him, she had always amazed her, and seeing her at his age amazed him even more. He smiled to himself, then walked off. The garage was his next stop. In the future, Raven had told him about when she helped him rebuild his car and how she gained even more respect for him that day too. He opened the door to see the T-Car or T-Car V.2 that his parents built together.

"The only different is the amount of dust on it." He said before closing the door and heading off to the roof.

He stood in the same place where he would stand in the future and think about all the things Raven told him about Cyborg. He pulled out his locket and looked at them both again as a small smile spread across his face before tucking it back under his shirt. After taking another look around his new surroundings, he went back to his perched position, moved his cape around his body like a real birds wings, and lowered his head before drifting off to sleep.

End Of Chapter 3.


End file.
